Gone
by Dili.Chambers.Goldsworthy
Summary: Poor naive Clare leave Eli alone in her bed room. Eli is up to no good, he snoop's around and finds a notebook, and it could change Clare and Eli's friendship forever! E'Clare One shot. Review and stay cool! Re-do of the story the wrong one was posted!
1. first kiss

Clare and me were at her house working on an English paper, we seem to be doing that alot latley. Clare's house phone rang and she went down stairs to answer it, so here I was alone in St. Clare's room sitting on her bed. Never thought it'd ever happen but I'm living proof. I stand up and look around, the walls were painted a light shade of blue. Typical Clare, but it fit her well. The bed was pushed to the far side of the room. She had white drawr's. The floor was hard wood but she had placed a white fluffy carpet in the middle of the room. As I walked around the spacious room I decided to snoop. I opened her night stand, I found a locked journal, one contact case, a scrap book, a book called Twilight probably some horable chick book. Nothing seemed scanodlse, I looked threw her drawrs, just clothes. Everything was in place, it was almost like Clare had no flaws like the room was staged. I decided to check in one last place, under her bed. I got down on my knees and hoped all my looking woukd pay off. I laid down and put my hands under the bed and began moving them around after a couple seconds my hands hit something hard. I draged it out, it was a note book the cover was plain black. It seemed dark and mysterious so I opened it hoping that I had found something that would show the real Clare. On the first page the was one single word written veary neatly in the center of the page.

Gone

I turned the page and the story began.

It hit her like a brick. He was leaving her. He didn't want her. He walked her into the forest by her house just to say that he didn't love her that what they had was a fling. And matter what he said and no matter how many times her heart broke or how many sobs threatening to come out she would do anything for him. The love she felt for him was shattering just like what he was doing to her heart. He was breaking her heart into a billion unfixable peaces. But she couldn't find a bone in her heart to blame him. He was everything she could never be. He was a perfect and she was pathetic.

I understand things happen for a reason. So if you doing something that is good your given a reward, and if you do something bad your given a consequence. What did I do. Maybe that's not how it works maybe if you deserve happiness you get it but deserve it then some force of power swoops down and takes it from you. As I absently watched Brice talk to me. Oh god what is he saying, I turn my attention to him and listen to his sweet and sticky voice tell me that I wasn't "the one" that things between us weren't going anywere. How many times can he say the samething but in different words. He grins at me and then I get mad. How dare you huh we date for a year and a half and then you break up with me and grin. Mascara stained tears ran down her face. And she did the one thing that she said she would never do, run.

"Eli what are you doing with my note book" Clare came bargining in and snatched it out of my hands before I could try to hide it. "Blue eyes stop over reacting, I found it so I read it and it was good, did you write it?"


	2. ANMUST READ

Hey you guys sorry for the authors note I hate them just as much as you. It was brought to my attention by the lovely kimberleyx03 that the story was in complete. I posted the wrong version of the story, I also didn't save the one I though I posted. Sorry you guys read and reviewed the wrong one but since you reviewed and a lot of people put the story on Alert I decided to re write (I changed a lot and added other stuff it isn't even the same as the one I deleted.) I put a lot of effort into this story so please take 1 minute out of your day to review. Also read and review Masked Stranger another E'Clare story I'm writing, I hope you enjoy my stories. Thank you – .Goldsworthy


	3. Chapter 3 Redo All over again

I DON'T OWN DEGRASSI, BUT IF I DID ELI WOULDN'T BE DATING CLARE HE'D BE WITH MEEE

ELI POV

Clare and me were at her house working on an English paper, we seem to be doing that a lot lately. Clare's house phone rang and she went down stairs to answer it, so here I was alone in St. Clare's room sitting on her bed. Never thought it'd ever happen but I'm living proof. I stand up and look around; the walls were painted a light shade of blue. Typical Clare, but it fit her well. The bed was pushed to the far side of the room. She had white drawers. The floor was hard wood but she had placed a white fluffy carpet in the middle of the room. As I walked around the spacious room I decided to snoop. I opened her nightstand; I found a locked journal, one contact case, and a scrapbook, **Twilight **the horrible vampire book Clare was so obsessed with. While inspecting the book I mumbled to myself what did the dumb sparkling vampire Edmund have that I don't?-Oh god Eli your jealous of a book and now your talking to yourself. St. Clare's really was doing a number on me. As I snooped around I hummed the latest Dead-Hand song, nothing seemed to stick out. I looked threw her drawers, just clothes. Everything was in place; it was almost like Clare had no flaws like the room was staged. I decided to check in one last place, under her bed. I got down on my knees and hoped all my looking would pay off. I lay down and put my hands under the bed and began moving them around after a couple seconds my hands hit something hard. I dragged it out with no effort; it was a notebook the cover was plain black. It seemed dark and mysterious so I opened it hoping that I had found something that would show the real Clare. On the first page there was one single word written very neatly in the center of the page.

_Gone_

I turned the page and the story began.

_It hit her like a brick. He was leaving her. He didn't want her. He walked her into the forest by her house just to say that he didn't love her that what they had was a fling. And matter what he said and no matter how many times her heart broke or how many sobs threatening to come out she would do anything for him. The love she felt for him was shattering just like what he was doing to her heart. He was breaking her heart into a billion unfixable pieces. But she couldn't find a bone in her body or a vain in her heart to blame him. He was everything she could never be. He was a perfect and she was pathetic._

_I understand things happen for a reason. So if you do something that is good your given a reward, and if you do something bad your given a consequence. What did I do? Maybe that's not how it works maybe if you deserve happiness you get it, but if you don't deserve it then some force of power swoops down and takes it from you. As I absently watched Brice talk to me. Oh god what is he saying, I turn my attention to him and listen to his sweet and sticky voice tell me that I wasn't "the one" that things between us weren't going anywhere. How many times can he say the same thing but in different words? He grins at me and then I get mad. I lose it and I am ashamed, yelling and screaming was some thing I had never done. "How dare you huh we date for a year and a half and then you break up with me and then you having the fucking nerve to grin FUCK YOU BRICE". Mascara stained tears ran down my face. And I did the one thing that I said I would never do, I ran._

"Eli what are you doing with my notebook" Clare came bargaining in and snatched it out of my hands before I could try to hide it. "Blue eyes stop over reacting, I found it so I read it and it was good, did you write it?" "yeah I wrote it, what's it to you? And what the hell were you doing I hid this on purpose-so no one would read it." I smirk which make's Clare madder "you hid it? You might at well have left in out in plain sight" I was waiting for her to snap and as I suspected she did. "Elijah Elliot Goldsworthy, it wasn't sitting on the damn table for you to read you bent down and looked under my bed, you were snooping and we both know it. Stop being such an ass for one second." She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest, her face was red and her hair was a bit messy from grabbing at it while she scolded me. I mustered the most apologetic voice I could, "blue eye's I'm sorry, it was wrong of me to snoop." Clare's face showed several emotions, shock probably because I apologized (something I never did except after the Vegas night incident, but that was completely different), gilt took over her eyes most likely because she snapped at me. "It's okay green eye's and I'm sorry for screaming at you, it's just you know how to push my buttons." "First off your not aloud to call me **green eyes** the name's **Eli** say it with me **E-L-I**, not **green eyes** and diffidently not **Elijah**! Second it's okay and I'm the only who can push your buttons and unbutton them to. I flashed my famous grin and chuckled, Clare blushed and gave me a playful glare followed by a giggle, and she tried to cover it up by coughing. Maybe she still does have feeling for me I pondered, god knows I still love-I mean like her.

Clare's POV

Elijah Elliot Goldsworthy is the most complicated man in the whole world, that's why I love him. I gave my self a pep talk, were just friends, just friends Clare nothing else you don't like him. Who am I kidding I'm in love with him. I love him, oh god I love him so much. That smirk, that chuckle, the way his emerald eye's sparkle while he's talking, the way he absent mindedly brushed his long jet black bangs off his face by shaking his head to the side. The way he makes me take risks, how he make's me doubt myself and my religion, the way he grabs my hand sends electricity coursing threw my body and my heart skips a beat when he says my name. I only know two things. I am in fact falling more in love with Eli each day. I am head over heels in love with him, and he will never feel the same way about me.

EPOV (I know you secretly missed him already, I did to SHHH don't tell) LOL!

Oh whom am I kidding? I love her more than anything, even more then Julia.

"Clare can we talk?" "When weren't we talking?" she shot back, for once I was trying to be serious and she was cracking jokes. My facial expression changed "seriously" "oh okay" she mumbled. "Clare why don't you write like that in class? You have this amazing talent that know one knows about it was so pure, raw and emotional." "I can't, don't get me wrong I want to. I wish I could but I just can't." "Why?" I pushed further. "Because I'm scared, do you really want to know? I'm scared that if I write with emotion with my emotions, that I'll let something slip, that I'll be vulnerable, if I write like that everything will seem real because it is but I don't want to face reality." "Clare I don't know what you're talking about but if I can do this. Clare's facial expression was confused. (I leaned it letting my breath fan her face.) I lowered my head and tilted to the left and pressed my lips gently on hers. Clare seemed shocked at first but then she began kissing me back. I pulled apart and spoke breathlessly, "if I can do the thing that scares me the most, the thing I've restrained myself from doing then I think you can write how you feel." Clare nodded; she was still shocked about the kiss. " I know, and I'll try" Clare said snapping back from her frozen state. "Good" I said with a smile (yes I smiled not smirked). Clare looked at me longingly. We both knew what she wanted; I placed a chaste kiss on her neck and pulled back eyeing her. I gazed into her beautiful eye's to make sure I wasn't pressuring her. Her ocean blue eyes held only desire, lust, excitement and what looked like love. This time I let her take control. She leaned in and her hot vanilla breath swept over my face I shivered with delight. She brought her trembling hand over my face she gently stroked my cheek. I closed my eyes at the feel of the simple contact that brought me such joy. She pulled away, to my disappointment. I brought my hand to her face and mimicked the action but when I pulled away I pulled her hands into mine and kissed them then I brought her hands to my chest, she could feel my hear beat humming erratically. I kept her hands in place by putting my hands on top. I leaned in and whispered in her ear "it's all yours." she whispered back, her voice sounding husky and dominant "mine, all mine." She placed kisses on my neck "mhhm all yours" she sucked on my neck causing me to moan. "Were we laying down awkwardly on her bed so she scooted up and I did to. She pulled me on her, "Clare are you sure?" "I'm not ready for that Eli, but I am ready for this" she said before she attacked my lips. I wasn't complaining, I had dreamt of this since our break in March (after Vegas night). I pulled back, "Clare I love you".

_I know I'm evil but give me credit I did re write the whole thing and added a lot to it and it's long review and I'll update. Also check out my story __**Masked Stranger**__ and review that to. Review's make me smile and making me smile causes inspiration thus for makes me update! _

_P.S.: Don't hate me I LOVE THE TWILIGHT SAGA! Eli doesn't seem like he's the kind of guy who does I thought it would be funny for Eli to say Edmund instead of Edward. BTW I'm obviously a TEAM EDWARD, tell me what team your on WHEN you review __ (I'm slick aren't I? But you love me!) Bye Bye _


End file.
